Another Chance
by SwiftyGal25
Summary: This is a song fic but multi-chap,and only 1 song is used.The song is called "The Other Side of the Door"by Taylor Swift.please read.This is my first story here.and leave your reviews!.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Another Chance

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own The Mortal Instruments and the song I used..

Clary wished she could take back everything she said to Jace that night. She didn't mean anything about all those things she said. Sighing, she walked upstairs and went to her room. Memories of them together there were brought back and in an instant she felt like Jace was there with her. holding her hand and saying sweet words to her. Holding back tears she went to her bed, got her Ipod and listened to some of Taylor Swift's songs.

However one song got her attention and she listened to it, understanding the lyrics and she closed her eyes just as the tears came pouring down her cheeks.

"In the heat of the fight I walked away

Ignoring words that you were saying

Trying to make me stay

I said "This time I've had enough"

And you've called a hundred times

But I'm not picking up

Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over

But if you look a little closer"

Clary pressed stop because the first verse hit her and she suddenly remembered the night she and Jace got into a heated argument. In the middle of their argument she walked away from Jace and he started shouting at her telling her to stay. She didn't, instead she told him she'd had enough. And when she got home Jace tried calling her a hundred times but she's afraid to pick up her phone and she might tell him that it's over, so she just let her phone rang the entire night.

Pressing play she soaked in the second verse of the song.

"I said "leave" but all I really want is you

To stand outside my window throwing pebbles

Screaming "I'm in love with you"

Wait there in the pouring rain come back for more

And don't you leave cause I know

All I need is on the other side of the door"

Remembering the day after their argument, Jace was outside Clary's window throwing pebbles at it screaming "Clary! I'm so sorry, I still love you!" . But she ignored his pleas and screamed back telling him "Jace! Leave me alone!". But Jace just stood there and then suddenly rain poured from above leaving him wet and cold. All Clary wanted was to forgive him but she was so angry that all she could think about was "Jace don't leave, All I need is You."

Clary immediately stopped the song, telling herself that she would listen to it tomorrow. So she got herself ready for bed and went to sleep.

**AN:**

Hi Guys! So this is my first fic here. So please be kind and leave your insights/reviews about the story.. And ohyeah, the story is a multi chap song fic and I only used 1 song for it. And for every chapter I will write a verse or 2 of the song and a story for it. So please RnR and I hope you guys like it.!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own The Mortal Instruments and the song I used..Enjoy and leave your reviews!.

The next day, school came and Clary was silent the whole entire day. But her two friends, Simon and Isabelle noticed. So they went to Clary's house and they found her at her room sitting alone and looking at the pictures of her and Jace. They immediately knew something was wrong so they questioned Clary about it. After a while Clary told them what happened and the song that struck her. And then Clary reached through her bag and retrieved her IPod. She quickly looked for the song and once she found it, she skipped to the 3rd paragraph of the song and told them to listen carefully at the lyrics.

"Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
>Going through the photographs, staring at the phone<br>I keep going back over things we both said  
>And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread<br>So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
>When I left I wanted you to chase after me"<p>

After letting them hear that part, she quickly told them what happened between her and Jace.

-Flashback-

Jace told Clary that he has something to do that night, but little did Clary know that he was going to Taki's to get a job to buy something for her. So Jace went to Taki's but he didn't know that Clary was following him. So he met up with Kaelie and talked about the opportunity of getting to work there, while they're talking Clary watched them from afar. So when Jace hugged Kaelie and kissed her at the cheek, Clary immediately taught that Jace went there to flirt with Kaelie. When Jace glanced at the window, he was shocked to see Clary there, glaring and crying. Jace immediately let go of Kaelie and went outside and tried to talk to Clary, but Clary being vety stubborn refused to talk to him. So Clary ran to her house and left Jace there in the street staring after her.

-End Flashback-

After Clary told them what happened, there was a knock on the front door. Isabelle opened it to reveal Jace there standing with flowers and a white box. Isabelle suddenly slammed the door on Jace's surprised face. Clary, hearing the door slammed turn to look at Isabelle and Isabelle said "It's him". Clary immediately knowing who "him" is hurried upstairs to her room and told Izzy and Simon to go home. While Jace recovered himself, he went through the back door that leads to Clary's garden. Oblivious to Clary, Jace was standing outside her window silently and when she listened to the song and skipped to the chorus part Jace heard the whole thing.

"Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
>To stand outside my window throwing pebbles<br>Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
>Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more<br>And don't you leave cause I know  
>All I need is on the other side of the door".<p>

After hearing that part Clary paused her IPod and look out silently at her window. To her shock she saw Jace there. She opened her window just as she screamed to Jace to "Go Away!" and asking him "What are you doing here!" Jace was going to answer but Clary accidentally hit "Play" on her IPod so they both heard the next verse of the song.

"And I'll scream out the window  
>I can't even look at you<br>I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
>I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right<br>I mean it, I mean it"  
>What I mean is"<p>

Clary immediately pressed " Paused" just as the next verse was going to play so it stopped there. She immediately looked at Jace to see him smiling. Confused, Clary walked downstairs and went to her garden to talk to Jace.

And Chapter 2 is done! Only 1 chapter to go and we'll see if they 'll have their happy ending.:).. So please read and leave your reviews! Thanks so much!.


	3. Chapter 3

And here it is! The Final Chapter!.Thanks so much for reading!..=]

Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Mortal Instruments and the song I used.

When Clary entered the garden, she saw Jace sitting there at the swings where they used to sit and talk about their lives. Sensing Clary there, Jace quickly looked around and saw Clary there, standing awkwardly. Sensing her discomfort he motioned at the swing beside him for her to sit. Clary walked and sat there and continue to stare forward, not looking at Jace. She also brought her IPod with her there to keep her calm. Jace was the first one to break the silence.

"Clary" he said and then turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Clary said turning to look at him too.

"Clary, please hear me out on what I'm going to say and do not interrupt, okay?" he asked her.

"Okay, Jace" she respond.

"Clary, what happened that night was a misunderstanding. I didn't go there just to see Kaelie, I went there to look for a job" he quickly explained

"But I-" Clary quickly interrupted but stopped when she looked into Jace's eye's. _Big mistake._ She thought. Because the moment she looked into his eyes, memories of them being so happy together quickly slipped into her mind.

"Clary,please please! Let me explain" Jace pleaded to her.

Clary quickly looked down and said "Okay"

Jace sighed and continued "Clary when you saw me hugging Kaelie it was because I was thanking her for letting me get a job, so I could buy you this."

He quickly pulled out the white box that he bought for her and turned to give it to her.

Clary not realizing that she was clutching her IPod accidentally hit play again and the chorus of the song played.

"I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
>To stand outside my window throwing pebbles<br>Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
>Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more<br>And don't you leave cause I know  
>All I need is on the other side of the door"<p>

Clary was surprised and quickly hit "Paused".

Jace looked at her and she looked back at him. They continued to stare at each other, until Clary said

"Jace, I'm sorry I judged you for cheating on me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I ignored you for weeks and shut you out. I'm so sorry. Please forgive?." She asked him.

"I'm so sorry too for not telling you about it. And I forgive you as long as you forgive me too" He told her.

" Of course I forgive you, Jace, on one condition" she said to him.

"And what exactly is that? He asked with a smile on his lips.

"Can I see what's inside that box?" She said.

Jace laughed and said "Yes" while handling her the box.

Clary opened the box and gasped. It was a bracelet with a heart as a pendant.

Clary immediately looked at Jace with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"Jace, this is beautiful!. I can't believe you would give me this!. Thank you so much!" she cried into his shoulder.

"Of course I'll buy you anything." Jace said.

"Ohh!." Clary said surprised and she told Jace to listen to the last line of the song with her.

"  
>With your face and the beautiful eyes<br>And the conversation with the little white lies  
>And the faded picture of a beautiful night<br>You carry me from your car to the stairs  
>And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?<br>After everything and that little black dress  
><strong>After everything I must confess, I need you"<strong>

"I guess that would mean I get another chance,huh? Asked Jace

Clary laughed, her laughed being music to Jace's ears and told him "Yes, Of Course!"

They laughed together until the music comes to a complete stop.

I love you,Clary,Forever "Jace told her**" **

And I love you too,Jace, Forever" She told him.

Tada!...It's done!...Thanks so much for reading!...=]. And please hope that another Idea pops into my head so I can continue writing and maybe write a COMPLETE STORY and not just songfics..:D.


End file.
